1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handrail assemblies for staircases, ramps or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to "do-it-yourself" handrail assemblies in which the height and angle of incline of the rail can easily be adjusted by an unskilled person.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is known in the art to position rails, e.g. handrails or cap rails, so as to be inclined or slanted at an angle corresponding to that of a staircase, ramp, or the like. It is also known to utilize supports which accommodate variations in the angle of incline of the rail. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,767,232 (1988), 4,886,245 (1989), and 4,928,930 (1990), and German Patent 3,920,260 (1991). The last-mentioned patent also discloses vertical supports for a rail which supports are capable of being adjusted to different heights.
It is further known in the art to secure the terminal end of a handrail to a vertical stanchion with the angle of connection being adjustable. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,907 (1979). This patent discloses a semi-spherical member that is fixed to the stanchion, and a cylindrical collar member having a split shank portion which is inserted into the terminal end of the rail. The collar has several other components including an internal clamp plate welded thereto with a slot for receiving a screw. The semi-spherical member is rotatably seated on a bevelled edge formed on the collar.
As disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,907 patent, the surface of the semi-spherical member is spaced from the clamp plate, and the slot in the clamp plate does not extend over the full length thereof. In addition, the clamp plate itself does not extend fully across the diameter of the collar. As such, the degree of adjustment is limited by the amount that the semi-spherical member can be rotated against the edge of the collar while the aperture in the former is still aligned with the slot in the latter.
Moreover, the assembly disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,907 patent includes several components that must be secured together, namely, the clamp plate which is welded to the collar. In addition, the collar has a specially formed bevelled edge configured to receive the outer surface of the semi-spherical member. Such structure results in a somewhat cumbersome arrangement that in turn results in increased manufacturing costs.
Further, the prior art adjustable rail systems are not ideally suited for use by relatively unskilled persons in homes or other environments in which the aesthetic appearance of the rail system is of prime importance. For example, the assembly shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,907 patent is intended for use on handicap ramps. Such systems are not well suited to easy "do-it-yourself" installation by a homeowner, nor do they have an appearance desirable for use in a home.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an aesthetically pleasing adjustable stair rail apparatus, suitable for use in a home, which can be easily assembled by an unskilled person, and which can be manufactured for less cost and with less trouble than the prior art systems.